when changes occour
by Dramachick4thewin
Summary: Haruhi is changing. AND she is trying to hide it from the host club. Will the secret get out? who knows. Possible haruhi kyouya. T because IDK what I'll do and I don't wanna go around changing the rating. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN anything except the plot! " o " -me crying!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Please R&R forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. im not good at that stuff, But I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**BTW this chapter is bkgnd stuff. next chapter is the real deal. hope u like XD**

* * *

Haruhi looked up at the immense pink building looming before her.

'this is really a school?' she asked herself incredulously. 'damn rich bastards.'

she trudged her way up to the front gate of Ouran Academy. The school for the elite rich. The school where she had earned a complete scholarship. 'I'm almost there, Mom' she said. 'Soon I'll be able to get my degree in law and become a lawyer. Just like you did.'

With much difficulty, she found the administration building and went to retreive her class schedule.

"Hello, I am Fijuka Haruhi, I was told to come here to retreive my class schedule," she said with a slight smile.

the lady at the desk typed somthing swiftly into the computer and gasped. "Oh, the newest Honor Student. I was wondering when you would show up. here is a schedule hilighting all of the locations of your classes, and here's a map so you won't have too hard of a time getting around campus. Now please go upstairs. the chairman wants to talk to you before your first lessons."

"Thank you very much," haruhi replied as she turned towards the stairs.

"Wait!" the administrative lady called. "Good luck to you this term."

"Thanks."haruhi said before disappearing up the stairs.

(TIME SKIPPING kinda, not really. only about a minute)

Haruhi calmly walked up the stairs wondering what the chairman wanted to talk to her about. at the top, she saw a beautiful room, sparsely decorated with a few paintings and several comfortable looking sofas. after a second, she spotted a desk by a grand set of double doors, with a receptionist looking at her expectantly.

aware of the receptionist watching her every move, Haruhi went up to the desk and told he waiting receptionist her name. "Fijuka Haruhi," at that the receptionist stood up and ushered her inside the next room without a single word.

"Ah, you must be the honor student, Fijuka Haruhi," Said the man behind the desk whom she assumed was the chairman. "I have heard much about you from the chairman of your previous of which was exceptional. I expect great things from you while at this school."

"Thankyou chairman Souh, it is an honor to be admitted to such a fine academy."

"It is always a pleasure to expand the types of people at this school. I myself admit, that it is a bit annoying having so many of the eleote rich here. It is too stuffy. I hope that you are able to affect at least a few people in this place with some of your commoner's wisdom."

"I will do my best."

"That is all I can ask for."

(TIME SKIPPERY-DOO)

Haruhi soon exited the building and looked at the papers she had been given.'Stupid glasses' she muttered to herself as she readjusted the thick lenses on her nose.'I can't wait untill my contacts come in.'

she once again looked at her papers, searching for what and where her first class was.

'Perfect.' she said to herself. 'Math in building 1 room A.'

She looked at her map and groaned. Building 1 was on the other side of campus. muttering dejectedly, she began the long walk to her first class.

(TIME SKIPSRERS)

After a good ten minutes walking, she finaly reached her classroom. Her new sensei stopped her at the door and waited for everyone else to enter and find their seats before allowing her to enter.

"Class," the sensei began in an unidentifiable tone. "This year we have a new student. He is an honor student from Tokyo. I expect that you will treat him with the same respect you would any other student. Now Mr. Fijuka, You may take the seat between Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Karou. The red haired twins in the fifth row."

Haruhi was too tired from the events of that morning to care to correct her sensei and silently took the proffered desk without comment.

As she began to take out her notebooks and pens she heard a whisper from her left side.

"Karou, there is a person seperating us."

from her other side, "I know Hikaru, but we must be strong in this time of great sorrow."

haruhi sighed and resigned herself to trying to take notes on the lecture the sensei was starting, while at the same time trying to ignore the conversation

going on between the twins that she was trapped between.

(MORE TIME SKIPS YAAAY!)

Haruhi was releived when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. sighing she pacled up her things and calmly waited for everyone to leave. Finaly when she was the last one in the classroom, she picked up her it over her shoulder, ahe brushed off her old slacks and sweatshirt that were the only things she could find on the morning.  
'huh, no wonder everyone thought I was a guy" she thought.'Oh well. I should probably go find a library or somwhere quiet to study. I already have a lot of homework!'

(SOME TIMESKIPS AND FOUR LIBRARY ROOMS LATER)

'Why can't I find a single quiet lasce to get work done?!'she raged inwardly. 'Four whole libraries and all of them are as loud as the summer carnival.'she wondered the halls, searching for any room that would be private and quiet enough for her to work on the large pile of homework that was assigned to her just that day.

after a few more minutes of wandering, she came upon music room three.

'hmmm, an unused music room. this should be perfect."

Slowly, she opened the door and her eyesight was made useless by the barage of rose petals that were swirling through the air, seemingly desperate to go down her throat and choke her. at the same time she heard a chorus of voices speak in unison.

"Yiechaimoset!"

As her vision cleared, she saw them. The six boys of the host club. five of them were unbeleiveably handsome, the sixth was too cute to smiles fell off their faces when they saw me.

"It's a guy," said one of the twins that I was sitting next to earlier.

A tal guy with raven hair and glasses spoke up. "He is the honor student, Fijuka Haruhi. Hikaru, Karou, you should know him. He is in your class after all."

"Oh yeah, I think he was the one put between us."said the other twin thoughtfuly.

Just then The blonde one who was sitting in a throne-like chair stood up and suddenly appeared with an arm around my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Welcome, poor man," he said flamboyently. "welcome to our humble host club."

"HOST CLUB?!" Haruhi said incredlously. "okay, I'm leaving."

"Strange," piped up one of the twins. "Who would have thought that the honor student was gay?"

At that haruhi froze. "I'm not gay,"haruhi said through clenched teeth.

the blond ignored her, and sterted offering the 'types' of guys that were there. the loli-shota type, the strong silent type, the little devil type, the cool type, and of course he called himself the princely type.

the blond backed Haruhi up against the dooor and tried to flirt with 'him'. panicking, she ducked out from under his arms and tried to run away, only to run into a pedistal with a vase on it which was not there a second before.

the world seemed to go into slow motion as the vase fell and shattered on the ground.

"Well, you seem to be in a spot of trouble now," said the dark haired guy with glasses. "I doubt that you could pay for that. It was 8 milion yen."

"eight MILION?! I can't pay that! How am I supposed to pay you back fot it?!" She shouted, on the verge of a total mental breakdown.

"Easy,"he responded with a gleam in his eye. "you are now obligated to work for the host club. You are now our dog."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: HIIIIIIIIII This is just getting the background out of the way. next chapter will have the juice and yummy bits. please bear with me though. this is my first fanfic for OHSHC so please tell me how I'm doing. so REVIEW PLEASE! luv ya. BYEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I love the fact that people actually READ what I'm writing. Thanks for those who reviewed. HOPE TO SEE PLENTY MORE!**

**Sorry, you want actual stuff. I'll shut up now.**

**REMEMBER I'M NOT GOOD AT THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR BITS**

* * *

(ABOUT A WEEK AFTER THE HOST CLUB DISCOVERED HARUHI WAS A GIRL AND GAVE HER THE MAKE-OVER)

Kyouya carefully watched Haruhi in her dealings with the customers. She had been acting strange recently, less cheerful, more secretive, and she was nervous around the host club's members. It was not like her to be so mysterious. 'She must be hiding something,' he thought. 'Either that or she's plotting something, but that's not likely. That is something that the twins are more likely to do. Then again, there is the slight chance that she has fallen for one of us.' At the last thought he smirked, doubting that she could have fallen for any of them.

He continued his observation of their 'natural type' host, hoping to glean some insight as to what could be going on.

'How strange,' he thought. 'She doesn't seem to be drinking her tea. Normally by this point she is pouring herself a second or third cup, but today she hasn't even touched it.' he quickly scribbled it in his black notebook which was always present.

Haruhi was staring wistfully at her tea when she became aware that the chatter at her table had died down. The girls were looking at her, expecting a response.

"I'm sorry girls, what were you saying?"she asked. "I was just caught up into my imagining me spending the rest of the day with you lovely ladies!"

Adding a smile at the end was what sent the fan girls over the edge. "KAWAII" they screamed little anime hearts appearing in their eyes and around their heads.

"Haruhi." called tamaki.

"Yes sempai?"

"We need some more coffee to keep the guests happy!"

"Of course sempai, I'll bring it right out." To her guests she said, "If you'll please excuse me, I'll be back shortly."

Swiftly she went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of coffee. Deftly she set the tray on Tamaki's table and retreated before he could start his 'daddy' act again.

As she neared her table, Hikaru made a large sweeping gesture which knocked a large glass of lemonade off the table, throwing the contents all over Haruhi.

A strange expression flitted across her face. It was scared, worried, panicked and several other emotions that he could not identify.

"I-I have to go," she said before sprinting out of the room.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, and Hani started after her, But Kyouya stopped them with a stern look. "Take care of the guests, I'll handle Haruhi."

Reluctantly the hosts went back to their respective tables as Kyouya swiftly went after the female host.

He followed the trail of dripped lemonade until it disappeared into the pool room.

'Why would she come to the pool?' he asked.

Quietly he pushed open the door and peered into the seemingly empty swimming area.

"Haruhi?" he called softly. "Haruhi, are you here?"

He slowly entered the pool area, being careful as to not to slip on the newly dampened floor.

He went over to the entrance to the changing area and peered in.

Haruhi peered at him from the rim of the pool. She knew that he felt her watching him when he stiffened. She gasped and pushed herself back under as he whipped around, nearly losing his balance on the slippery floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought that he saw a few fingers disappearing under the surface of the water. The sight of a few ripples confirmed that what he saw was not just a figment of an over-active imagination.

He rushed over to the side of the pool and looked down to see...

nothing. There was nothing or nobody there.

Again he felt someone watching him. He whipped hi head around to catch a glimpse of a brunette head sliding under the surface near the diving board of the diving section. Both were connected by a narrow channel with a small bridge going over it.

Kyouya rushed over and saw something go past him under water at an impossible speed.

"I must be losing it," he thought out loud.

"No," replied a voice that sounded like haruhi. "you are just as sane as I am."

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"I can't let you see me like this," Said her voice from a different place. "I'm sorry. I'll be back in the music room in about an hour. I'll explain everything to you then."

"I will wait for you there," he replied, looking around for the source of his friend's voice.

"Don't tell anyone. I won't say anything if anyone else is there."

"Very well,"

"Also, if you say anything without my consent to ANYBODY, I don't even want to think about what would happen."

"I will SEE you in exactly one hour then Haruhi."

and with that he left, and Haruhi was able to sit on the steps of the wading pool. Looking down, she saw her beautiful new green tail. She sighed and said to nobody in particular, "I wonder how he'll take this, It will be the biggest shock to ever hit him. Thank his lucky stars that he doesn't have to go THROUGH it!"

She laughed bitterly and dragged herself towards the girl's changing areas, setting herself under the hand blow driers and grabbed a hair drier. This should take almost all the time that she had to get back to music room 3. It also allowed her an opportunity to think of how to break the biggest news in their lives to him in a way that won't make him feel that she had gone insane.

(TIME SKIPPING BYE AT AN UNNATURAL PACE)

Haruhi stood staring at the door to Music room 3. This was the most nervous she had ever been before entering the room where HE was. The first one to know her secret, the first to know her as she truly is, the first to know everything!

* * *

**A/N: Wacha think? REVIEW AND TELL ME! I want to know. Constructive criticism is MORE than welcome**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANKYOU ALL FOR READING! it make me feel soooo good to know that people LIKE what I put onto the internet.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**JCB13: Yes**

**StarGuard147: Thanks, and that's in the summary. I'm lazy like that**

**helpmewoofy11: Thank you for your continuing support**

**If I missed anyone I'm sorry. I'll respond to any Questions here so... ASK AWAY!**

* * *

The doors stood there, the only thing separating Haruhi from the inevitable.

She sucked in a deep breath, and reached for the door handle. Turning the handle, the door swung inwards and Haruhi stepped through to greet the biggest challenge of her life.

~~Haruhi's POV~~

I slowly looked around, taking in every detail of the room that I was getting to know so well. He was there. Kyouya was sitting in a darkened corner, tapping away on his computer. Not even glancing at me when I stepped into the room.

The door swung shut behind me with a loud sound that seemed to echo in the unnaturally silent room.

"You're late," he said pointedly. "However, I am much more interested in what happened earlier today. I want a full explanation, and If I am not satisfied by the content of your answer, I will detain you farther."

"Very well, Kyouya-sempai. I will do my best to expain everything as fully as I am allowed. It began a few days ago, shortly after the afairs with the jelous princess..."

(FLASHBACK HARUHI NARRATES THIS TO KYOUYA! Im gonna have this in 3rd person. It's easier that way!XD)

Haruhi reached her doorstep and sighed. It had been a trying week, what with school and the host club. Finally she had the weekend to herself.

Unlocking the door, She stepped into the living room of her apartment to see Ranka sitting in front of the TV with a glass of iced tea, and a bowl of popcorn.

Seeing her, Ranka dropped his(her?) popcorn bowl on the coffee table and glomped her squealing, "HARUHI MY SWEET BELOVED DAUGHTER HOW ARE YOU? DADDY HAS MISSED YOU WHILE YOU WERE AT SCHOOL!"

"Hello to you too dad," she replied in as calm a manor that she was capable of at that moment.

"Haruhi, you have to watch this with me," Ranka said excitedly. "It's absolutely FANTASTIC!"

"Fine dad, Let me just get something to drink."

She went into the kitchen and came back out with a glass, and the pitcher of iced tea. She set them on the coffee table next to the giant bowl of popcorn. A minute later, Ranka decided to grab the bowl and hold it on his lap. In doing so, he knocked both the glass, and the pitcher onto Haruhi's shirt.

(Kyouya interrupts)

"Why is this relevant?"

"You'll see, now just listen if you want answers to your other questions."

(continuing with flashback)

Ranka looked at her horrified at what he'd done.

"HARUHI DADDY'S SO SORRY! LETME HELP Y-" He stopped dead as the transformation began. "it's time then." he said in an oddly calm manner.

"Dad, what the heck is happening to me?!" She asked panicking. "Why am I growing, FINS AND A TAIL?!" Haruhi was starting to hyperventilate.

"Haruhi," he said soothingly. "Sweetie, Please try to calm down and listen. I am not your father. I am merely your care taker until you are old enough to join your parents."

"WHAT?!" she practically shrieked. "What do you mean you aren't my father? If you're not, then WHO IS? And I'm still freaking out about the lack of legs."

Ranka let out a soft sigh. He had known this day would come and done his best to be ready, but he hadn't been prepared NEARLY enough to deal with all of the emotions connected with it. "Haruhi, Your father is the king of Umi no Machi."

"What is this Umi no Machi?"

"It is the city that your parents rule from. They are the King and Queen of the merpeople. You are the princess."

(END OF FLASHBACK back to haruhi's POV)

Kyouya looked at me and started to chuckle. That chuckle turned into an all out laugh.

I blinked in shock. It was not often that the shadow king would allow any emotion at all to show. At the same time I took offense. I had just confided the biggest secret IN MY LIFE with him, and he thought it was FUNNY!

I gritted my teeth and waited for the laughing fit to die down.

"Y-you killed me there," he said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

He started to chuckle again, and I stood up. "N-no, Haha! I'm sorry, but that is just one of the most ridiculous tales that I've ever heard!"

I ignored him and went into the kitchen, I soon returned with a glass of water. I carefully set it down on the table.

Kyouya looked at me incredulously. Waiting to see what I would do.

Taking a breath I plunged my hand into the frigid water, causing some to splash out, onto the table.

We sat there for what seemed like forever as we baited for something to happen.

Suddenly my head flew backwards, eyes widening as I gasped at the still unusual sensation that was wracking through my body.

Kyouya stood up quickly, probably thinking that I was having some sort of seizure, or that I was in pain. But a second later, he froze.

I was glowing. My uniform was disappearing, my legs were melding, becoming a scaly tail, and my hair was growing.

The entire transformation only took about a minute, but it was enough for Kyouya to retreat back to his chair in the shadows, failing to hide how he felt. I read his eyes while I could (it was a rare opportunity, I wasn't about to let it go to waste!). He was mainly shocked, bit he was also scared, amazed, intreigued, and even a bit wistful.

"This is amazing." he said. "You were telling the truth, I'm sorry for laughing at you, It's just that It seemed like such a tale" 'snorts' "Sorry. That such a story would only exist in fantasy novels and the like."

I shrugged, reluctant to speak so as to not interrupt his time of discovery.

Slowly, he walked around to examine my tail more closely.

As he ran his finger tips over my tail, I blushed slightly. Nobody had ever touched me in such a way before. I let out a reluctant giggle, and he looked at me curiously.

"I'm slightly ticklish. I still have the same nerves, they are just a bit more sensitive."

When I said that, he immediately stopped touching my tail.

I sighed and blushed a bit more at the expression of wonderment on his face.

"Can you please fetch me a towel?" I asked quietly.

At that, Kyouya snapped out of whatever trance he was in and went and fetched a towel as I asked.

(3rd person POV again)

Kyouya snapped out of his reverie and silently berated himself for improper behavior. 'it may be Haruhi, but I should have asked before touching her tail like that.'

after a minute of rummaging around in the kitchen, he found a roll of paper towels and brought them out to Haruhi.

Gratefully, she pulled her hand out of the glass of water and wiped it dry.

After another short wait, she began to glow again and slowly, she returned to the state that she was before. Even her uniform had returned as soon as her legs were completely separate once again.

Haruhi stood and stretched vertically. As she did so, they heard the pitter patter of rain drops hitting the window sill and falling onto the roof.

Haruhi took one glance and groaned. "Crap! I can't go home in this weather, I guess Ranka will have to fend for himself tonight."

A sudden flash lit up the room, swiftly followed by a tremulous roll of thunder.

Haruhi froze, letting out a little squeak of fear. More thunder and lightning followed.

At each strike, she would let out a little whimper that would fill Kyouya with an unidentifiable ache.

"Haruhi, Are you afraid of the storm?" kyouya asked.

Haruhi gave a slight nod of affirmation as another bolt of lightning flashed, and the accompanying roll of thunder passed through the room. Acting on instinct, Kyouya scooped Haruhi up into hi arms and sat on one of the many couches, with her on his lap.

She turned and hid her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He bent his head next to hers, and whispered soothingly to her that it was all going to be over soon, and that she didn't need to worry.

Doing this, he noticed that she smelled of strawberries. Soon, Haruhi fell asleep against him. It wasn't long before he too relaxed, and succumbed to the call of sleep.

They were in their own pocket of tranquility, as the storm raged around them in the night.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think I'm desperate to know. Will update again soon. BYEEEEEEEE XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is great. Thank you al soooooooo much for reading and reviewing. It makes me feel so great!**

**there weren't any questions, so that part is out for this time. If you have any questions, any at all, don't hesitate to ask.**

**I may have to slow down on the posting :*( school is getting busier every day.**

**REMEMBER I'M TERRIBLE AT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR STUFFS!**

**Please enjoy, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Haruhi was awakened by the sound of voices whispering nearby.

She groaned and shifted closer to her pillow, attempting to drown out the annoying voices. As she did this, she noticed that her pillow was unusually hard and that there was something wrapped around her waist.

Haruhi hesitantly opened her eyes, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. In doing this she noticed three things, one was the fact that she was in the music room that was used by the Host Club to entertain their customers. he second thing that she noticed was that the host club was standing in front of her, everyone was staring at her except for one person, Kyouya. The last thing she realized was that Kyouya wasn't in the group because he was her 'pillow', and that the thing wrapped around her waist was actually Kyouya's arms.

Noticing her predicament, She blushed slightly and carefully tried to free herself without evoking the wrath of the'Low blood pressure demon lord' that Kyouya was known to become if awakened before he was ready.

The host club was watching with baited breath as Haruhi struggled to untangle herself from the clutches of their 'low blood pressure demon lord'.

After several minutes of fruitless struggling, she gave up trying to free herself and prepared for what could happen. She had never seen the side of Kyouya that was the demon lord, and now she was about to evoke hi wrath.

"Kyouya," she said timidly. "Kyouya I'm sorry for waking you, but you need to let me up. I am in urgent ned of going to the bathroom."

She held her breath as he opened his eyes, bracing herself for the glare that Tamaki was always cowering from.

Instead she received a tired half glance before he let go and went back to sleep.

Carefully, she stood up and stretched. Every jaw in the host club was hanging open, nearly touching the floor. Even Mori, though normally stoic was openly gawking at the lack of hostile reaction from the shadow king.

"How is that possible?" Tamaki nearly shouted, awakening the low blood pressure demon lord. "Why is it that daughter can wake mommy, but daddy can't?" he continued, not noticing the dark aura that was beginning to swirl around the ever more irate Kyouya. "Why is it that I can't wake him without also waking the demon lord?!"

"That," began the demon lord with a piercing glare. "is because she didn't wake me at ungodly hours of the morning, she only woke me for an actual reason, and not to drag me to some stupid place halfway across the city, and because she woke me GENTLY instead of shouting at, or poking me. It might also have to do with the fact that she APOLOGIZED too."

Tamaki immediately retreated to his corner of woe, and started drawing dark spirals around himself.

(WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING, HARUHI'S POV IN THE BATHROOM)

I slowly walked out of the stall and to the line of sinks. I looked into the mirror and grinned, I had bad bed head (Kyouya head?). I quickly grabbed one of the disposable combs from the tray by the door, silently thanking Tamakis insistence of having them in case some of their guests was having a bad hair day.

While I was fixing my hair, I wondered why I never went home last night, because it was clearly Saturday, but Kyouya and I were still in our uniforms from Friday.

Suddenly I remembered. I had shared my secret with him. We had stood up, each about to leave for our respective homes, when the rain started to fall. Less than a minute later, the thunder started. I had frozen, scared out of my mind, and he had comforted me.

He had been holding me close, protecting me from the storm, whispering to me, making sure that I knew that I was safe.

I blushed as the scene ran through my mind once more. I stared at my reflection, shocked that I would have such a reaction towards a host. 'And Kyouya, of all of them, I can't have fallen for the shadow king. Could I?"

(NORMAL POV NOW)

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom to find Kyouya awake, and exuding a dark aura which seemed to dissipate as she drew nearer.

She took note of tamaki sitting in his corner of woe, and the twins' amused expressions before asking "Did Tamaki wake him up?" Haruhi received a nod of assent after which she turned towards the darkened corner.

"Tamaki- Sempai, you should know better than to wake Kyouya- sempai by now. Don't you ever learn ANYTHING?"

After Haruhi said that, the corner of woe was not enough. Tamaki had retreated to a nearbye closet, and had begun to cultivate mushrooms.

This caused the twins to grin at each other evilly. Draping their arms around haruhi's shoulders, they said, "Hey haruhi, nice work with tono. Not even WE can make him go to mushrooms that fast."

"He needs to learn to not bother other club members, and that's one way to do it. Now get off, I have to go home and to the groceries store to get food for the next week.

"Haru-chan, can we come too?" asked Hani-sempai, with a cute smile, and little anime flowers floating around his head while still clutching Usa-chan, his stuffed pink bunny, to his chest.

"Sorry Hani-sempai," haruhi said. "But I promised my dad that after shopping that I would spend the day with him. Besides, he's probably really worried about me since I didn't come home last night."

Everyone except Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori looked upset at this. Kyouya took the opportunity of silence to offer Haruhi a ride home.

"Thank you Kyouya-sempai," she replied. "That would be much appreciated."

(SMALL TIME SKIPS)

In the limo haruhi started to thank Kyouya again, but was stopped by an upraised hand.

"There is no need to thank me for this," he stated before pulling out his laptop and starting to work on it.

After dropping Haruhi off at her apartment, Kyouya went to the Ootori estate, where his father was sure to be waiting with a number of questions that he did bot feel at all inclined to answer.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Love all you people who read. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE!XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure what you'll think**

**I am still getting lots of love from reviews, but I wanna answer some questions! so if you have any questions PLEASE ASK!**

**so, I won;t hold you up any longer.**

**Virtual hugsies to all who read! luv ya!**

* * *

(THIS IS FOCUSED ON KYOUYA. FOR NOW)

he watched Haruhi turn and walk up the steps of her apartment complex. never letting himself even blink until she had gone into her apartment, and the door had shut firmly behind her.

he faced forwards once more, finding his driver watching him for any indication that he wanted to leave the commoners' dwelling place. "Drive," he said returning his attention to the laptop that was still sitting on his lap.

'Father is going to be upset that I didn't come home last night,' Kyouya thought to himself. 'I wonder how he will respond when I tell him what transpired. of course I can't reveal Haruhi's secret, but I can tell everything else. Wait, Fyumi is home for the weekend too. I'll have to tell her too. She will hound me until I crack if I don't tell her every miniscule detail that I am able to.'

The limo pulled up to the door of the Ootori estate and a butler readily opened the door, allowing him to exit the vehicle. Kyouya prepared himself for a barrage if inquiries and emotions as he slowly walked up the steps to the front door of his home.

as he stepped inside, he was greeted warmly by all of the servants present before they quickly returned to their designated chores.

On the way to his room, he was stopped by one of the more respected servants. "Ootori-sama," she said with a bow. "Ootori-sama, your father asked me to send you to him as soon as you returned to the house."

"Thank you, I will go to him immediately."

She bowed and backed away quickly so that he might be on his way to meet with his father.

(TIME SKITTLES ARE BEING EATEN. POOF! YOU ARE IN MR. OOTORI'S OFFICE WITH KYOUYA)

"Sit."

Kyouya sat, preparing for the questions that were going to be hurled at him.

"Where were you last night"

"School"

"Why did you not leave for the night?"

"a friend was in need"

"Who was it, and what is so important about this 'friend' of yours that made you stay at school?"

"Fijuka Haruhi. Haruhi is a member of the host club and is very important to many people, especially the children of several enterprises with whom we have been trying to gain favor with for a long time."

"Ah. The honor student, I thought that she was a girl."

"Indeed she is."

"Then why is she a member of your host club?"

"She is repaying a debt for breaking a rather expensive renaissance vase."

"And how pray tell is she managing to do this?"

"She is attending Ouran as a male student at the current moment."

"I did not know that was possible, tell me how she achieved this."

"On her first day at Ouran, she was wearing one of her father's old shirts and a pair of what commoners would call dress slacks. She had also recently cut her hair to the length of a boy's and worn thick glasses because she had lost her contact lenses."

"And she fooled everyone who met her that day, did she?"

"everyone but me. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on her that she was a girl. The other members of the host club discovered that later."

"So, why was she in need?"

"Haruhi has a fear of thunder storms. As we were packing up to leave, the storm came in and it froze her with fear. I decided that it was in my best interests to comfort her. eventually we both fell asleep."

"Why was it in your best interests to do that?"

"The other members have grown a soft spot for the girl, if I had not done what I did, they would have been all over me. so much so that I would not be able to work to my full capacity."

"Very well. you may go now."

Kyouya stood up and bowed. "Thank you father," he said respectfully and promptly left his father's study.

(SKIPPING PAST POINTLESS BITS LIKE WALKING. WALKING IS BORING. INTO KYOUYA'S ROOM WITH FYUMI)

Fyumi Ootori walked into her little brother's room to find him standing, staring out of the giant windows, apparently lost in thought.

She smiled a radiant smile, glomping him and squealing "Kyouya" in such a way that Tamaki would be jealous.

Kyouya allowed a small smile to cross his face at the appearance of his nii-chan. "Hello Fyumi, I've missed you."

"What were you thinking about just now?" Fyumi asked concernedly. "I've only ever seen you stare out of the window when you were contemplating some business strategy or..." She trailed off. a look of shock flitting across her face before an expression of pure delight and excitement took over.

"Or what?"

"You couldn't! could you?" she asked incredulously. "No way. there is no possible way!"

"What? spit it out already." said kyouya, half wondering what his sister was thinking, the other half of him dreading what might be running through the mind of his older sibling.

"You found a girl, didn't you." She stated excitedly. "not just another one of those fan girls from that club of yours either. have you fallen in love?"

Kyouya sighed and let his mask slip off exposing the emotions roiling beneath the surface. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "I feel a certain attraction towards her, but so does everyone who knows her. be they guy or girl, young or old. everyone. She is an enigma. a puzzle that I will never solve. Not even if I was given a thousand years to figure her out."

Fyumi watched in amazement as her youngest sibling told her his deepest, darkest, and most important emotions. Something that he had never done before in his life.

"Every time I think I've figured her out, she goes and does something that completely changes what I know about her. None of us know how she will react to anything, and we all want to help her experience everything. It's just so hard. I've never felt anything like this before ever in my life."

Fyumi gave a soft smile and gently held him close. "From what you've told me, you have fallen for her. Hard. It would seem that you are not the only one though. It also seems like the other members of your club have come to love her too."

Kyouya looked at her with eyes swirling with untold emotions. "All of them have come to love her, though only two or three seem to feel the same way that I do and have acknowledged those feelings."

"and the others?"

Kyouya let out a humorless laugh. "HA! Tamaki is too much of an idiot to recognize the feelings, and Hani- sempai seems to see her as more of a sister or mother rather than someone to pursue a romantic relationship with."

"And what of Mori? how does he feel?"

"I don't know. nobody does. except possibly Hani-sempai"

(MEANWHILE AT THE HANINOZUKA/MORINOZUKA DOJO)

"huph! ha! hai-YA" mori ended his attack on the punching bag with a kick that sent it flying into the padded wall opposite where he was standing.

"HA! A new record Takashi!" Mitskuni looked up at his bigger, younger cousin with concern. "Takashi, you have seemed more upset during training today, you are channeling your anger into this. Are you upset from seeing Kyo-chan and Haru-chan asleep together on that couch?"

Takashi looked down at his older cousin, despair and anguish showing in his obsidian eyes. "Ah"

Mitskuni nodded, understanding what the larger man did not say.

Takashi said more anyways, desperate to get the immense pressure off of his chest. "It just got to me. I have felt this way towards her for a while, but seeing her there with another man, even if it was Kyouya, it hurt so much. It's obvious that he likes her too, because she is the only one of us who could wake Kyuoya without also arousing the 'Low blood pressure Demon Lord' as well. Seeing him hold her like that, it made me want to rush over there and pull her away from everything. I wanted to hold her like that, to protect her." as he said this, he colapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands, tears freely running down his face.

(RANDOM NARRATOR PERSON WHO IS WATCHING THIS FROM A SEPARATE UNIVERSE)

_And so, the four hosts acknowledged their feelings towards Haruhi. Soon they will go to the beach, and a certain hostess could have her secret revealed. How will it affect those closest to her if the cat is let out of the bag? Who knows. Until next time!_

_Random narrator person, OUT!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! any questions/concerns/ comments, you know what to do. PUT IT INTO THE REVIEW!**

**HUGSIES FOR ALL! luv ya! BYEEEEEE!XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEEEEY how is all ya pretty peoples?**

**I'm sorry for not updating, had writers block.**

**Anyhooo... I decided to postpone the beach chapter. Instead I'm gonna have them be at the Ootori simulated vacation resort. the place where hani gets washed away.**

**This will be interesting.**

**Moving on, I know that I havent done much to show that Haruhi is a mermaid. So this chapter will start a series of ... OMG I almost gave it away! Good thing I stopped myself. You'll figure it out eventually. soo if you're spazzing like tamaki, CHILLAX! Enjoy the story!**

**Remember I suck at the spelling and grammar stuffs. thank goodness for word processing otherwise this would be incoherent and nobody would be able to comprehend it!**

**LUV YA ALL!**

* * *

Haruhi stepped out of Ouran's front gate on her way home. As she was walking towards the train station that would take her home, a big black limo pulled up next to her. It was so much like the ones that she saw every day, that she ignored it for the most part. the only thing she did was start to walk a little faster.

As she sped up, one of the doors flew open and two redheads sprung out.

Each ginger grabbed hold of one of her arms and said,

"Abduction,"(left side)

"completed"(right side)

Haruhi recognized the voices, and fought. she kicked and screamed as she was dragged after the twins into the too familiar dark interior of the Hitachiin family limo.

She was deposited unceremoniously onto one of the larger seats.

Once she was certain that she was not hurt and that she now had all of her limbs to herself, she slowly sat up and sent death glares at Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. this caused them to cling to each other in gear of what might happen to them.

"Why," she asked through clenched teeth. "Why did you feel the need to KIDNAP ME?!" she ended at a near shout, her face flushed with anger.

"They kidnapped you on my orders," came an unexpected voice.

Haruhi looked around and spotted Kyouya sitting next to one of the windows. He didn't so much as flinch when Haruhi turned her wrath onto him.

"WHY DO TOY HAVE TO KIDNAP ME ON MY WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL?" She shrieked, unleashing her full fury at him and his stupid plans. "YOU RICH BASTARDS KNOW THAT I WOULD BE MUCH MORE COMPLIANT IF YOU ASK ME TO DO STUFF INSTEAD OF FORCING ME TO COME ALONG WITH YOU!"

"But Haruhi-" Started Hikaru.

"That's no fun" Karou finished.

"Indeed, I find that this way of doing things is much more satisfying than doing things via conventional means." Kyouya stated calmly.

The twins looked frightened. looking at Kyouya as if he had sprouted a second head.

Haruhi laughed. "Kyouya, I think that you frightened the twins. It would seem to me that you are causing them to develop hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia."

this caused the twins to shrink as far away from her and the shadow king as was possibly in such a confined space.

"Stop it!" cried Karou.

"We don't like big words that are hard to understand!"

"This could be useful in the future,"kyouya said to himself.

the rest of the car ride passed in almost complete silence. Kyouya was working on his laptop, and Haruhi was occasionally asking where they were going and why she had to be included.

(SKIPPIDY-DOO DA SKIPPITY-DAE, TIME IS A SKIPPIN' PAST US ALL DAY)

Haruhi looked at the rows upon rows of swimsuits hung up in front of her. Silently cursing the Hitachiin twins and their mother. "Why do they want me to swim anyways?" she asked herself quietly. "I can't even touch water if I want to make sure my secret stays a secret. Strangely, i can still drink stuff, but it has to be through a straw."

deciding that it wasn't worth the argument, she found a one piece swim suit that had minimal frills and other stuff that the host club would label 'cutesey'. despite that, she still ended up looking like a life sized barbie doll. (minus the blond hair)

As she exited the changing area, she was greeted by Tamaki, who insisted that she wear a tee shirt and shorts over her swim suit claiming that 'a girl should not show that much skin until she is married'

Haruhi sighed and quickly donned the proffered articles of clothing thinking, 'Ah well, this is an excuse to not go swimming.'

Haruhi followed Tamaki to the area where the rest of the host club was waiting.

When Haruhi came into sight of the rest of the host club, most of them were a bit disappointed the twins most of all, and Mori and Kyouya still kept their masks of indifference. The only one who was completely unaffected was Hani-sempai

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"cried the extremely cute senior boy. "Haru-chan, aren't you gonna come swimming with Usa-chan and me? He even has his water wings!"

"Sorry sempai,"said haruhi nervously. "I don't like swimming in artificial environments. I much prefer swimming at an actual beach."

'Nice save on her part,' thought kyouya. 'now we just need to make sure that she is not forced into swimming.'

"Haruhi," He called calmly. "Come join me. We can discuss why you do not like this facility that my family has built. It should be profitable for the both of us."

"Alright," haruhi said warily.

Tamaki started flipping out and Haruhi sighed.

She walked over and sat in the beach chair next to Kyouya's.

"How is this beneficial to both of us?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because," he replied calmly. "I get information about how to make this resort better, and more authentic, and you will not be forced into swimming by either tamaki or the twins.

"Ah, that makes sense." Haruhi replied ponderously. "Do you think that the twins were pretending to have hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia? I mean, they didn't even blink when I was talking to Hani-sempai, and I used several words that were incongruous with their intellectual standings. They aren't the sharpest tools in the shed when it comes to vocabulary."

"Indeed, I did not know that they knew of the word _artificial,_" Haruhi laughed at this, earning a glare from tamaki.

He and Haruhi had a few more chuckles before noticing that the twins and tamaki were engaged in a water fight.

"Be careful!" called haruhi, obviously concerned for the health of her friends.

as she said this, she heard Hani calling her. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! look I'm swimming in the current pool all by myself!"

Haruhi smiled and turned back to the water fight, she had to be alert and make sure that she was not splashed by mistake.

The water fight was pure chaos. Somehow, tamaki managed to slip on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere. this caused him to fall face first into a totem pole.

The totem pole started to light up. and soon there was a loud rushing sound coming from the area of the current pool.

"We should really put the current pool controls in a less open place," Kyouya thought out loud.

Haruhi stared at him incredulously for a second before a huge wave appeared in her perifial vision.

She whirled around in time to see it wash Hani away.

"HANI-SEMPAI!" everyone (except Kyouya and mori. kyouya smirked, and Mori shouted 'Mitskuni' as loud as he could) shouted. Mori ran forward, but slipped on a banana peel that appeared out of thin air.

Haruhi took action. She ran forward, and dived into the current pool not even taking off the shirt and shorts, not that she needed to.

Kyouya watched her as she dove into the rapidly moving water. 'Wow,' he thought, 'She is going to give up her secret to save Hani-sempai. that is true loyalty.'

Everyone stood still for a second, shocked. Their Haruhi, was risking her life, (or so many of them thought) for a friend.

(FOLLOWING HARUHI'S POV)

I dove into the water. The change happened almost hair crew out, and her legs marged into one limb and scales appeared. Her clothes disappeared, leaving her in a opalescent pink top that seemed to be made of the same stuff as her tail, only a different color.

immediately upon the completion of the transformation, Haruhi began to swim with the current. Within minutes, she spotted a pink inner tube with a certain terrified looking blond sitting in the middle.

Haruhi surfaced immediately and called to the liota. "Hani-sempai!"

at the sound of his name, the bunny loving senior looked up(down?) at her with pure terror in his eyes. It was not fear for himself though. She could tell that it was fear for her safety.

"Haru-chan!" he shouted panicking. "What are you doing?!" he was so upset that he forgot that he was sitting in the middle of an inner tube. Hani tried to stand up, but lost his balance and fell into the raging water.

without a second thought, haruhi ducked under the water. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of her sempai being dragged away by the current. 'Oh no you don't!' she thought to herself. as quickly as she could on land(she in unimpeded by the water), she grabbed hani by the upper arm and dragged him up to the surface.

as soon as their faces were clear of the water, Hani gasped and coughed. She swiftly deposited the small boy on the side of the current pool.

slowly, hani's eyes flickered open and he coughed up some more water and a small fish(don't ask) which promptly bounced it's way back to the pool.

"Haru-chan?"

"yes hani-sempai?"

"thank you for saving me"

"you would have done the same for me"

"haru-chan?"

"hm?"

"why is your hair long? and why are you still in the water?"

"Well hani, you see," haruhi fidgeted with her hair as she attempted to answer. "it would be better if you saw it."

hani sent haruhi a questioning glance, but before he could utter a single sound, she had heaved herself out of the water and was sitting silently on the side walk, waiting for him to react.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading all of you pretty peoples! Luv ya soooo much! please tell me what you think. PLEASE DO TELL! sharing is caring! **

**Luv ya BYEEEEEEEE!XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: HIIIII! HOW IZ U PEOPLEZ? im glad that people actually read this. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorated, or followed. everything is very VERY important to me. Authors are humans too. We like love. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to KNOW what people think about my work. Without people encouraging me, I would not be writing this for you today.**

**LUV ALL YA PRETTY PEOPLEZ! 3**

* * *

Hani stared at the exposed tail in wonderment, rendered speechless for the first time in his life.

"I know," Haruhi said calmly. "it's a lot to take in."

"H-h-haru-chan. T-t-tail. When did this happen, why did this happen, HOW, and who else knows." Hani started stuttering, but got over that temporary speech impediment quickly, firing off questions faster than a machine gun.

"It started last week. The time came. I don't know, and Kyouya." Haruhi replied quickly, as if she had expected the questions to come up.

"How do you get human again?" hani asked warily.

"I change form when in the presence or absence of water. I'll be regular old haruhi again when I dry off completely."

"That's so..." haruhi braced herself for ridicule, or for hani to insult her and run away in fear. "COOL!"

"huh?"

"Ya, that's amazing! I never would have thought of such a thing in my wildest dreams! It explains SOOOO MUCH too. Takashi and I noticed that you and Kyo-chan were acting weird towards each other, but we thought that you LIKED each other or something like that!"

Haruhi was astounded. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected the people in her human life to accept her _differences_ so readily and without question.

"Haru-chan, can you tell me everything please?"

"Sure, let me start at the beginning. I was born into the royal family of the city of Umi no Machi. It is an underwater city, but durring the time I was young, the city was under attack. An evil merperson was threatening to destroy the city unless theroyal family surrendered all of their power to him."

**(A/N: I know this wasn't in the other chapter, but she just learned about this a few days ago.)**

Hani was watching her with fear in his eyes. "What happened?" he asked worried.

"Well there was a prophecy at the time. the prophecy spoke of a mermaid with magic beyond that of the mages. She would be born to the family of power in time of need. I fit the description perfectly,except for the magic. Magic doesn't usually manifest itself for a good few weeks after the mermaid or merman comes of age. If I am the one spoken of, in the prophecy, then I will have to leave to start my magic training as soon as the beginnings of my powers begin to manifest; assuming that I am the one spoken of. I hope I am, Yet I pray that I am not."

"Why do you feel so controversial about it?"

"Because, if I am the chosen one, then I am destined to save the pacific ocean from a great evil. On the other hand, if I am not the chosen one, I will get to stay with you, and the rest of the host club. You all are my friends."

"Couldn't you come and visit us?"

"No. I have already broken the law by allowing myself to be seen as a mermaid. That doesn't even begin to cover how Tamaki and the twins would react to this."

"That is true, but you can't just disappear without a plausible explanation! Think about how they would feel."

"That is a problem, but I could probably fake my own death. I know it wouldn't stand up to the scrutiny of Kyouya's secret police, but I would let him know beforehand so that he wouldn't interfere with the plans."

"But, then you would be gone for ever. We all would miss you, and I'm not sure I could keep this secret from everyone if you were to leave."

"I'm sorry sempai, but that's just the way it is. Until I am coronated, I would be able to visit you all on land. Providing that my duties do not take up too much of my time. I AM the mer-princess, and you had better not forget it."

"Haru-chan," hani said amazed. "Look! you must be dry now!"

As he was pointing this out, Haruhi began to glow. Slowly she began to return to her human form.

"WOAH! HARU-CHAN, THAT WAS SO COOL!" hani shouted gleefully. "Can you do it again? PLEASE?"

"No. It is not a very comfortable sensation, and I generally find the long hair and tail to be rather annoying. I should have ranka cut my hair some time, just to get it out of the way."

They stood up and started to walk back to where the host club was when Hani was washed away. When they got there, they discovered thet the host club was no longer there.

"THey must have gone to look for us," Haruhi said worriedly.

"Don't worry haru-chan," hani replied with a cute expression. "They have Takashi, and you have me. Everyone is safe from any physical dangers."

Haruhi looked around. "Hani-sempai, I think we should go look for them. They even left a clear trail for us to follow."

Indeed they had. Hani saw it and laughed. there was a clear trail of trampled grass and random spots of mushrooms from the twins teasing Tamaki.

"That should be easy to follow." hani replied happily. "Let's go!" he said, dragging Haruhi off into the brush, following the twins' and tamaki's trail.

After a good ten minutes walking, Hani started to slow down. "Haru-chan," he said with a yawn. "I'm tired. Can you carry me for a while?"

Haruhi looked down, and smiled at the diminutive senior. "Of course, But I'm not as strong or as tall as Mori sempai, so you're going to have to ride piggy-back style."

"OK, haru-chan," said the bunny loving blonde as he hopped onto her back, and gently wrapped his arms around her neck, careful so as to not choke his friend. soon afterwards, Hani fell asleep, dreaming about mermaids, haruhi, and magic.

Hani was awakened abruptly, torn from a dream where the host club and haruhi were swimming around in the ocean together. So surfaced the beast.

They were surrounded by a team of armored men, all of whom were pointing guns at _his_ haru-chan. One of them was reporting to a superior using wireless headsets. "... got them surrounded, there are two boys. One appears to be carrying the other, who seems to be unconscious. We will use force if necessary..."

Hani opened his eyes and hopped down from haruhi's back. A murmur of shock ran through the assembled forces. a single shot flew by, missing haruhi by mere inches.

"Nobody hurts my friends," Hani growled, his rage overwhelming his cute exterior. He looked his age, if not older. another shot flew by, this time clipping haruhi 's hair(she's not hurt). With this, Hani attacked.

(TIME SKIPPERY DOO. I don't know how to write Karate fight scenes so skipping to after Hani finishes beating the crap out of the soldiers.)

The pile of Men was smoking slightly as Haruhi looked at it in shock. She had never seen that side of Hani before, and never did she want to evoke that wrath.

Hani stood next to her, and said to them sternly, "I told you Nobody hurts my friends!"

At that moment, the rest of the host club ran up to them.

"Thank goodness you're alright, I forgot to mention to my private police force that there were TWO people separated from the group, and not just one."

(NARRATOR'S POV)

_The group travelled home a little while later. All of them were tired, and some of them had things to ponder._

_Next time, THE BEACH CHAPTER!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Beach is up next. SOOOOOO.**

**LUV YA PRETTY PEOPLES! huggzies to EVERYONE who read!**

**Please review. I wanna hear from YOU!**

**Thanks**

**BYEEEEEE!XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, i fet realy buisy realy fast, So I'll make it up to you real soon!**

**PLESE FORGIVE SPELLING/GRAMMAR ISSUES! I don't have my computer, and this one seems to be missing a word processer, so if I butcher something incoherently, then just bear with me. I'll fix what i can ASAP.**

**Thank you al for reading so far! It makes me sooo happy to know that people like what i write!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Haruhi stared at the twins with a closed expression. "the beach?" she asked slightly worriedly.

"Yes, the beach." the twins replied together. "You even said yourself that you wouldn't mind swimming at a real beach."

Haruhi sighed, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I don't suppose that there is any way for me to get out of this. Is there?"

"No,"Kyouya replied. "We cleared it with Ranka too. He is fine with you coming to the beach with us, as long as 'that irritating blonde idiot' as he put it- he meant you tamaki- stays away from her."

(tamaki sulks, cultivating a patch of mushrooms in his infamous corner of woe.)

"of course," haruhi sighed. "What about my condition, Kyouya?" she inquired softly, so as to confuse those whom did not know of her reaction to water.

"give me some credit," he said almost genialy.(woah! shadow king has emotions!) "We will be bringing guests to the beach so that you will not be able to wear a swimsuit without revealing your gender."

"Ah," she said knowingly. "So I won't be able to swim, even if I didn't have that condition. My only concern now will be spilled beverages and possible water fights. Those i can handle."

"Excellent," he said, glasses flashing. "We are leaving tomorrow immediately after school tomorrow. I will see you then haruhi. You are now excused to go home. I would suggest that you go and pack."

"Thank you Kyouya-sempai," she responded with a smile. "I'll go home right now!"

With that, she quickly packed up her things, and left, eager to put her things in order.

(KYOUYA'S POV)

'She is probably going to be found out,' i thought to myself concernedly. 'I have never fought so dubiously against something for the host club. I can't even say that it's too expensive to do this, because it's obviously not, and I can't say that Haruhi doesn't have a passport. A) she has one now, and B) we are going to a domestic beach!' Kyouya let out a small sigh of defeat. 'I guess that bringing the customers was the best that I can do this time. Why am I fighting this hard for her though? Could my sister be right? could I have truly fallen in love?'

I scoffed at the idea earning a curious look from Tamaki and the others.

(NORMAL POV)

"Kyouya," tamaki started sternly. "You have been acting strangely for the past week, hanging around haruhi more than usual, acting more reclusive and secretive than normal, protesting going to the beach. What are you hiding from the rest of us?"

the host club leaned in curiously. Even Mori had an intrigued expression.

"If you want to know, you will have to ask Haruhi. It is not my place to tell." Kyouya said truthfully. "I can only tell you that what I am doing is in haruhi's best interests for the current moment."

"What are you talking about Kyo-chan?" asked hani sweetly. "Did haru-chan show you too?"

"Hai." Kyouya responded hesitantly. "I have known for a few weeks now."

the hosts were watching as this conversation transpired, each feeling as confused as the next.

Soon Tamaki exploded with emotion, "WHAT DO YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT I DON'T?! AS HER FATHER I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MY DARLING HARUHI'S LIFE!"

Kyouya looked at the host club king and calmly said, "If you don't already know, then I suggest you wait until Haruhi tells or shows you herself. Like I said before, it is not my place to tell."

With that, he deftly slipped his laptop and notebook into his bag, and left without another word.

all remaining eyes turned to look at Hani, who said, "Oh, look at the time! I must go I have a class to teach at my dojo in fifteen minutes." before sprinting out the door. He didn't even wait for mori to come with him as he normally did.

(FOLLOWING HARUHI WHO IS AT HOME PACKING)

Haruhi looked into her closet with dismay. All of her normal clothes were missing. Either Ranka or the twins had raided her closet, and she no longer had any clothes to bring to the beach vacation. 'probably Ranka,' she thought to herself wyrley. 'I don't know why he always insists upon trying to make me more feminine. I'm never going to be like that.'

"Having some difficulties packing?" asked a smooth voice from behind her.

Haruhi jumped and whirled around, only to slip on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere. She started to fall and closed her eyes in anticipation of falling on her butt.

The expected pain never arrived. Instead, she found herself caught up in a pair of strong, warm, and comfortable arms. Slowly, Haruhi looked up at the face of the one who had saved her from an unflattering fall. She blushed when she saw that it was Kyouya who had caught her.

Kyouya chuckled slightly, causing her to blush even more. "You certainly are a piece of work," he said softly. "I see that you are in a bit of a predicament. It looks like someone has sabotaged your wardrobe."

Haruhi nodded, still a bit flustered by finding herself in the shadow king's arms again.

"It looks like something that the twins would do," He continued without looking at the girl who was now blushing profusely in his arms. "But then again, the palate is too juvenile for them, it is more likely that ranka has saturated your closet with the 'frilly, girly, cutesy' type stuff."

"T-thank you Kyouya-sempai," she said as he gingerly placed her back on her feet. "How could you tell that it's Ranka instead of the twins?"

"Easy, I simply looked at the color scheme, and amounts of frills and used deductive reasoning. Besides, he left the tags on the dresses. Would the twins really shop for clothes for you from a 'bargain mart'?" He let out another small chuckle. This one reached his eyes, and his whole face was virtually transformed.

"You know Kyouya," Haruhi started. "You should really laugh more often. It makes you look more handsome."

they both froze at that. Haruhi was thinking, 'Ohmigod! did I really just say that OUT LOUD?! ugh! he's never going to talk to me ever again!'

Meanwhile Kyouya's mind was running on a different track, 'What? she thinks I'm handsome? does she like me too? What should I do?'

haruhi was the first to react. "I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking of wha-"

she stopped talking abruptly as Kyouya wrapped her in a warm embrace. It was similar to the way that he had comforted her on the night of the storm, then they had fallen asleep on the couch together. Yet this one was somehow different. It was warmer, and seemed to raise some previously unknown emotions inside of her.

"Haruhi," he whispered her name into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

They stood there for a good long while. Neither of them wanted to end the moment that seemed to last a life time, and was still not long enough.

Eventually the moment was broken by haruhi's stomach growling. she blushed as she gently pulled away, ending the spell that had kept them entranced. "It has gotten late Kyouya-sempai," she said quietly. "Ranka won't be home for another few hours, so would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Of course Haruhi," he said genuinely. "Perhaps the other members of the host club will not barge in."

"That reminds me," she said thoughtfully. "How did you get in here?"

"Ranka gave me a copy of a key to your apartment. Apparently he trusts me more than the other members of the host club."

"Ah," she replied coolly. "I guess I will be having a talk with him about more than his raiding my closet tonight."

(TIME SKIPPERY DOO! WE ARE GOING TO SKIP TO KYOUYA AND HARUHI EATING DINNER)

Carefully Haruhi served the stir fried chicken and vegetables onto two plates, leaving one serving in the pan for Ranka when he got home.

they ate in silence, purely enjoying each other's company. soon, they had finished and haruhi took their plated and loaded them onto the dishwasher.(I know, they don't have one in the anime, bit I can't very well have her doing dishes in the sink!)

As she did that, the door suddenly burst open. "Haruhi!" called the extravagant transvestite. "I'm back!did you- oh, Hello Kyouya, I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Neither did I," commented Haruhi as the re-entered the room. "Why are you home from work so early dad? I wasn't expecting you home for annother four hours."

"I know," ranka said excitedly. "But I saved up all my breaks from earlier so that I could come home and make sure that you were Okay. Also, I was kinda hoping for a nice, home cooked meal. I smell something, so I guess that you just finished dinner?"

"Yeah, I left some for you in the pan on the stove. It should still be warm enough to not need to be reheated."

"Oh haruhi! You are so good! Just make sure that you're inside tonight. It's gonna rain all night, so I might not make it back until tomorrow."

"Thank you Ranka, I'll be sure to stay inside tonight."

(TIME SKIPSTERS)

Haruhi stared out the window as the first raindrops fell out of the darkened sky. "I hope Ranka got back safely," she worried out loud.

"Don't worry Haruhi, He left about a half an hour ago. I'm sure that he got there in time."

They both stared out of the window until the real storm began.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**angry readers: we waited for DAYS for this update, and you give us THIS?!**

**me: I'm sorry! (hides in corner)**

**Readers: We were promised the beach! When will you get to it?!**

**Me: I'll get to it as soon as I can! Please forgive me!**

**Readers: Fine, But the next few chapters had better be SUPERB!**

**Me: I'll do My best!**

**Haruhi: Good, because I don't want to be stuck in this storm for too long.**

**Kyouya: I'm there too, I'll protect you from the elements.**

**Haruhi: Awww, you're so sweet. I seriously don't know why you aren't this nice around the rest of the host club.**

**Kyouya: Because it would destroy my reputation as the shadow King, and I'd lose any control over them that I have at all.**

**Haruhi: That's true. *clears throat* anyways, Readers! Please review. The author needs more input form you!**

**Me: oh thank you. I was just about to say that.**

**Kyouya: *scoffs* no you weren't! you were going to have us keep talking until the reviews came in themselves.**

**Me: *Hang head in shame* True, BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS! REVIEW! otherwise Kyouya will send his police force after you!**

**'Kyouya nods and smirks.'**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEXD**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for reading so diligently! I am loving the stream of reviews that I am getting!**

**I finally got some questions! YAAAY!**

**Scared minion:I am answering these in order of which you asked them.**

**BTW. I never said that I was smart. But i do try to let the readers help guide the story. Its more fun that way because I never know where the story will end up. Now to answer the questions...**

**1) IDK.**

**2) Sure.**

**3) Hell yeah! I'd be out of my F'n mind if I didn't, I just haven't gotten around to it yet!**

**4) I don't know what you mean, but if you explain yourself then I will do my best to integrate that into the story.**

**helpmewoofy11: Thank you sooooo much! and soon. very soon. I just need to work out a few more ideas before I get to that. sorry for making you wait for such a long time for that, but I'm gonna pour my entire essence into that chapter!**

**THanks for the questions! I love responding to them all! PLEASE ASK ME ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AND SUGGEST IDEAS! I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU THE READERS!**

**And without any further adu, the show...**

* * *

Kyouya and Haruhi stood at the window of Haruhi's home, watching as the rain started to fall as if someone was dumping a giant bucket of water out of the sky.

After a few minutes of standing there in silence, Kyouya's cell phone started to ring the obnoxious ring tone that Tamaki had set for himself.

Sighing, Kyouya fished the noisy object out of his pocket and glared at it menacingly before deciding that it was in his best interest to answer it.

"What do you want Tamaki," he asked in a deceptively calm tone of voice.

"KYOUYA!" squealed the overly dramatic blonde. "I have just come up with a great idea for a cosplay after we return from our beach trip!"

Kyouya sighed and rubbed his temples absently. "And what might that be?"

"Mythical creatures!"

Kyouya blinked in surprise and slight amusement.

"I of course will be the most magnificent, an elven prince. Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai would be dragons, the twins would be pesky sprites. You would be a leprechaun, and Haruhi would be a mermaid!"

At this, Kyouya started chuckling. the chuckles grew and grew until his sides were shaking with raucous laughter, and tears were streaming down his face.

(FOLLOWING TAMAKI.)

Tamaki was silent. he was shocked that his friend was showing emotion, and so much of it too. It was rather disconcerting to say the least. He was even more shocked when the line went dead, cutting off kyouya's laughter in a rather abrupt and uncomfortable way.

'What was that about?' He asked himself as he slowly walked up to his room. 'Kyouya is almost as stone faced as Mori-sempai, what could have caused him to laugh so hard?'

"I know! I'll call Hani-sempai! he should have some ideas!"

Quickly, he dialed hani's number. Hani picked up after the first ring and cheerfully said, "Hello tama-chan! what do you wanna tell me?"

"Hani-Sempai!" tamaki shouted into the receiver. "I have the weirdest news!"

"Is it more about the cosplay? I was upset wen all you said was that me and takashi were gonna be dragons."

"Well, kinda. I was telling Kyouya about our cosplay- you know he gets to know everything so that he can figure out the costs- Well I was telling him what haruhi was gonna be, and he started LAUGHING!"

"Kyo-chan LAUGHED? YAAAY! he is finally starting to take off his emotionless mask! By the way, What is Haru-chan gonna be? I promise that I won't tell anyone. Not even Takashi!"

"Well, I was gonna have her be a mermaid. It just sorta fits her person, ya know?"

Hani stifled a torrent of uprising giggles. "Fit it does, and more aptly than you might first be inclined to believe!"

"What do you me-" he was cut off as Hani's phone snapped shut. Tamaki was sure that he had heard Hani laughing raucously, just as Kyouya had. It seemed less creepy coming from the small blond, but it still unnerved him to think that both members of the host club had reacted the same way to the same bit of information.

"I wonder why they both started laughing like that? I know! I'll ask Haruhi! She should be able to tell me why!"

again he dialed on his phone. This time so quickly that he made a mistake and called some chinese food place. after that he was much more careful for mistakes while dialing. eventually the call went through to the correct line and Haruhi picked up.

"Hello sempai, what do you want?"

"HARUHI!" He squealed excitedly. "DADDY MISSES YOU SOOO MUCH! But that's not why I called you. I'm calling because of Kyouya and Hani sempai. I told them that you would be a mermaid in our next cosplay and they started laughing excessively."

"Say no more. First off, NO I WILL NOT BE A MERMAID IN THE NEXT COSPLAY!"

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because it would reveal my gender and I would have to be in water. Secondly, They can laugh all they want. They were probably laughing at the probability of you getting me in such a costume, which is 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000:1." 

"But hani said that the costume fits your personality perfectly!"

Haruhi stifled a groan. Hani would have to be a LOT more careful around the other club members."They know me better than you do, Now I gotta go."

"But haru-"

"Goodbye sempai!"

Tamaki blinked as for the third time that day someone hung up on him.

(BACK WITH KYOUYA AND HARUHI)

Kyouya watched amused as Haruhi hung up on his best friend.

She turned around to find him smirking at her. She blushed, causing kyouya to laugh internally.

"Please stop staring at me sempai, It makes me feel..." she trailed off, leaving him curious. "Anyways I have a test that U need to study f- EEK!" She jumped and shrieked in shock as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, rapidly followed up my a menacing roll of thunder.

Haruhi stood in the center of the living room, shivering with fear.

Kyouya acted quickly. He yanked the curtains shut as tight as he would to block out sunlight in the morning. Then he grabbed a blanket from one of the futtons in the next room and wrapped it around her in a comforting fashion.

She yelped again as another roll of thunder rumbled through the small(by Kyouya's standards minuscule and obscenely cramped) living space. At that Kyouya gathered Haruhi up into his arms, and sat on the couch with her on his lap. It looked similar to the way they had been found by the host club the week before.

Unconsciously, Haruhi snuggled closer to Kyouya. She was slowly being lulled to sleep by his comforting warmth and sense of presence. but hi heart was beating wildly. 'I wonder...' she thought as she drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

(Time skips to 4:00 AM when Ranka finally got home)

He was really worried about haruhi. Unnerved that he had not been there to comfort her in her time of need.

As he walked into his apartment, He saw that he needn't have worried at all.

There was Kyouya, asleep on the couch with a bundled up Haruhi snuggled on his lap.

'AWWW' thought Ranka happily. 'Where's a camera when you need one? She may hate it but this is SOOO KAWAII!'

Instead of turning on the lights and risking waking the sleeping teens, he silently opened the curtains to allow the feint moonlight to alight upon the scene and illuminate it as properly as was possible.

(Some more time skips NOW to 7:30 AM)

Kyouya stirred as a beam of light struck his eyes. He growled softly, and was surprised at the lack of gasping and scurrying away in fear that usually greeted him in the morning.

Suddenly he became aware of a comforting warmth emanating from something that was resting on his lap. Slowly he opened one of his eyes and looked to see what it was that was so comfortably warm.

Kyouya's cheeks became tinged with a feint pinkish color as he saw Haruhi sleeping peacefully on his chest. Careful so as to not wake the sleeping girl, he bent slightly and allowed himself to inhale her scent. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries, they were not scents that would normally be put together, but on her, they smelled heavenly.

Kyouya froze as Haruhi shifted in her sleep. "Mmmmgh." She grunted in her sleep, unconsciously moving closer to Kyouya.

She continued to make odd sounds as she slept. This went on for about a minute before she said one comprehensible word. A name. "Kyouya."

Kyouya's heart skipped a few beats when he heard this, then it started racing almost as fast as his mind. 'She said my name! Why did she say my name? Is she dreaming about me? What should I do?'

Haruhi had gone silent, apparently lost in a different dream. Kyouya surreptitiously looked up at the clock by the bathroom door and swore inwardly. It was seven forty-five in the morning. The rest of the host club was supposed to be coming to get her at eight.

Kyouya looked down at the sleeping girl and whispered her name in her ear. "Haruhi." She stirred slightly. "Haruhi, It's time to get up. The host club will be here to take you to the beach in fifteen minutes."

At the mention of the hist club she bolted up onto her feet, looking around wildly. After a second she seemed to relax and turned to face him.

"Good morning sempai," she said groggily. "I'm surprised that you're up so early."

"So am I," He replied honestly. "But I must go now. You have about fifteen minutes until the others are expected to arrive. I suggest that you use that time to finish getting ready and packed."

"Okay, Thank you sempai."

"You're welcome Haruhi." With that, Kyouya walked out of the apartment door, and into the limo that had been sitting there for him since the time he had arrived the night before.

He quickly climbed into the car and slammed the door, Waking the driver who had fallen asleep at the wheel.

"Take me home," he said. The driver complied quickly. Just as his limo was turning the corner, Kyouya caught a glimpse of the host club's limo rounding a different bend, and smirked. They would be there for at least a half an hour, affording him plenty of time to prepare himself for the day ahead.

* * *

**Me: Sooooooo, wacha think?**

**Readers: Meh.**

**Haruhi: I thought she did well.**

**Kyouya: I agree with Haruhi. I especially like the fact that I woke up with Haruhi a second time. It was most gratifying.**

**Haruhi: Awww, the shadow king has feelings. How sweet!**

**Kyouya: *blushing* not that many, and they are very well controlled...**

**Readers & random fangirls: KAWAII! *gets nosebleeds and feints***

**Me: Oh dear...**

**Tamaki: Why do they fawn over daughter and mother? THEY SHOULD BE FAWNING OVER ME! I AM THE KING OF THE HOST CLUB!**

**Haruhi: Chill sempai. It doesn't even matter. AND I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!**

**Tamaki: *growing mushrooms in corner of woe* Daughter doesn't love daddy anymore. :*(**

**Ranka: Who are you calling Daughter? because I KNOW you are not calling my precious haruhi that.**

**Haruhi: come on guys. I only need ONE father.**

**Me: Well R&R while I help sort this out. THanks for reading! LUV YA!XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all you pretty peoples! Thank you all for reading this far!**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns, requests, or just wanna tell me what u think, then PLEASE PUT ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS INTO A REVIEW. I will try to accommodate your requests/ideas in the next chapter. within reason, of course.**

**Sorry my updating is a bit unpredictable, but my brain just randomly decides to go on vacation sometimes. Not to mention the fact that I have a butt load of homework AND extracurricular activities to deal with. and don't even get me STARTED about work...**

**Anywhoo, I try my best and apparently you like what i write, so Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Special thanks to:grayhippo, ****and**** GlamGurl17 for their multiple reviews. You guys ROCK!**

**Hikaru: UGH! Get on with the story already!**

**me: Fine, let's a go! (from Super Mario bros. imagine it with an italian accent!)**

**Karou: *Clears throat***

**Me: oops, I'm rambling. Sorry just ignore me for now! Here's the next chapter. Hope u like!**

* * *

(With Haruhi)

Kyouya had just left when Haruhi heard the slamming of doors.

'and they're here early,' she thought to herself sarcastically. 'Lovely. Now I have to deal with everyone else.'

She stood up and opened the front door, just as Tamaki had raised his hand to knock.

He blinked and then squealed like a little kid going to a candy store, and glomped her.(AKA: his usual reaction to seeing anyone he likes.) "HARUHI! did you miss me? Daddy was so upset, and missed you TERRIBLY!"

"Calm down sempai," she said monotonously. "And stop calling me your daughter. We are not related in any way, shape, or form."

at this Tamaki retreated into the nearest corner and sulked.

Hani bounced up to her just then, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" called the exuberant blonde. He stopped right in front of her and gave her a big white box. "Haru-chan, Takashi and I brought cake!" he said with a smile.

Haruhi blinked and then looked at the tall senior. Mori was carrying several boxes, similar to the one that Haruhi was now holding.

"That's a lot of cake hani-sempai," she said slightly worriedly. "and I generally don't eat sweets very often."

"It's okay haru-chan, I will eat all the cake that nobody else can!"

Hikaru and Karou decided that then would be a good time to make their presence known.

"Hey, Haruhi," they said together as they draped their arms over Haruhi's shoulders.

"We were wondering-" started the twin on her left (Karou)

"how you knew-"continued he other twin (Hikaru)

"We were at the door." they finished together.

Tamaki perked up and rushed over to hear the answer, "Yes haruhi, How did you know? I hadn't even knocked."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and ducked out from under the twins' arms as she responded, "It wasn't to hard considering how loud you all are. Honestly, an elephant makes less noise. Especially you tamaki, what with your shouting about 'protecting your darling daughter' from ' those evil doppelgangers'. I'm surprised that the neighbors haven't complained every time you come over."

Again Tamaki retreated to his newest corner of woe, but this time he started cultivating mushrooms.

"Honestly sempai, I would have thought that a host would have more manners then you," hikaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah," continued Karou with a similar expression. "It is rather rude to cultivate mushrooms in another person's home."

instantly Tamaki was kneeling in front of haruhi, babbling incoherently about wanting forgiveness. Haruhi turned away and called over her shoulder, "I really don't care if you grow mushrooms, just as long as you clean up after yourself. But if I find so much as a single mushroom there once you've gone..."

She left it at that, allowing them to imagine the implications of her words. It was an idol threat, but it had the desired effect of getting him out of the corner, without a mushroom in sight. "Now you must excuse me for a minute. I have to finish packing my stuff for the beach. You can start the cake if you're hungry. And be VERY quiet, you don't want to wake up Ranka. He is almost an alien when woken up."

She walked into her room and slid the door closed behind her. with a sigh, she reluctantly began digging through the frilly, girly clothes in search of anything that she could wear to the beach without revealing her gender.

Fortunately for her, and Ranka, Haruhi's normal clothes were merely hidden in the back of her closet. Quickly, she shoved a few pairs of jeans and a bunch of baggy t-shirts into her bag. Just to appease Ranks and the twins, she also grabbed a dress. It was a pale pink sun dress with no frills and only a few ruffles near the hem. 'that should satisfy them.' she thought gladly, then shoved in some undergarments and her toiletries before going out to face the host club again.

(Time skipping to the car ride to Kyouya's)

"Shut up, sempai." haruhi growled at tamaki. Nobody should be able to annoy her so thoroughly so early in the morning.

Tamaki started wailing at that. "WAAAH! Daughter doesn't love daddy anymore!"

"A. I'm not your daughter, B. It is barely 9 o'clock, C. you need to calm down about tenfold if you want to be able to face Kyouya."

Tamaki then went into his mobile corner of woe and started cultivating mushrooms while muttering incoherently.

haruhi sighed and then came up with an incredible idea. She smirked inwardly.

"Sempai, I know a commoner game that you all will enjoy."

At this tamaki and the twins stopped what they were doing and looked at her with excitement.

"We will play the game mum."

"mum?" echoed the twins and tamaki in unison. "what's mum and how do we play it?"

haruhi's smirk widened. "It is a game where we see who can be the quietest for the longest. we start when the judge says 1,2,3, mum. after that nobody except the judge is allowed to say anything. the first person to make any kind of vocal sound looses. we keep going until only one person has not made a sound."

"I will play!" decreed tamaki.

"We're in too" said the twins

"YAAY!" cried hani

"Ah" mori said softly.

haruhi smiled and said, "Ok then. I will be the judge since I am the only one who has played this before."

"Hey, haruhi." said karou. "I have an Idea to make this a bit more interesting. The first person to make any sound should be known as an annoying baka and will have to fund the next cosplay."

"fine by me. Hikaru, Karou, you are not allowed to force sounds out of anyone by physical means such as tickling, or touching someone else."

they started to protest but haruhi said over them, "1... 2... 3... MUM!"

and then it was silent. it remained that way even until they reached the Ootori estate.

When Kyouya stepped inside the limo with the rest of the host club, he was shocked by the lack of sound that was hanging in the air.

"What's going on?" he asked warily. Haruhi responded in a rather cheerful manner. "They are in a competition. Playing a game called mum. It is a commoner's game to see who can be quiet the longest. would you like to join?"

"Why not. what do I do?"

"Just don't make any vocal sounds and you'll be golden."

"..."

"perfect. Oh, by the way, the loser has to fund the next cosplay."

Kyouya raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"I'm the judge, so I'm the only one allowed to talk."

Kyouya pulled out his laptop and began working.

they sat in silence for about ten minutes before a red-faced tamaki finally exploded.

"WOW THAT IS A HARD GAME! GEE IT LOOKS LIKE I LOST. WAAAH! I LOST! OH WELL. OHMIGOD NOW i HAVE TO PAY FOR THE NEXT COSPLAY! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ANYWAYS, KYOUYA MON AMI I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" tamaki started rambling then. speaking every thought that had passed through his head in the past half of an hour.

"well, it was mice while it lasted," muttered Kyouya after tamaki and the twins started arguing over god knows what.

"I couldn't agree more" said Haruhi. "I came up with that game to get them to shut up."

"Well, you are more devious than you seem princess," Kyouya whispered so that only Haruhi could hear.

"Indeed," she replied in as quiet a tone. "Never underestimate a mermaid, especially the royal family. We are notoriously clever."

they spoke no more until they reached their destination, all the while Tamaki was ranting and raving at the twins about one thing or another, and the twins were being very rude back.

yet somehow during the ride, haruhi drifted off to sleep, with her head resting on Kyouya's shoulder.

* * *

**AN:SORRY! *cowers under desk***

**Readers: WE WANT THE BEACH, WE WANT THE BEACH!**

**me: I promise, next chapter!**

**reader: you better, otherwise there will be hell to pay**

**haruhi: chill guys, she's been busy with other stuff. Although I would like to know why it took so long to update...**

**readers: yeah...**

**me: I was sick with that mental disease called writer's block. PLUS my brain decided to take a vacation, NOT to mention my workload for school. And I had to take a day off this week for my birthday! It was well deserved!**

**Haruhi: oh, well I guess that is a semi legitimate excuse...  
**

**Kyouya: The only thing that I don't get is what's special about birthdays. I think that you should acknowledge the fact that you're another year older then get on with your day like you usually do. Including working.**

**me: well I'm sorry. Please REVIEW I might give you a shoutout or respond personally! so PLEASE HELP. Your ideas could help cure this debilitating disease called Writer's block. THANK YOU! LUV YA BYEE!XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and for reading so much! my parents don't understand why I 'waste so much time on such a ridiculous website', but A) it is is not a ridiculous website, B) I enjoy reading fanfictions, C) i enjoy WRITING fanfictions, and D) I love my loyal fans who read chapter after chapter of my work. You guys are the best!**

**Haruhi: Ok, back to me now. I can NOT just be asleep on Kyouya. ESPECIALLY with the twins and Tamaki around**

**me: I'm getting to it, just sit and chill for a minute**

**Kyouya: I don't see the problem with you being asleep on me*grins***

**Haruhi: *blushes* W-well, I-I...**

**Tamaki: WHAT?! Daughter fell ASLEEP on MOTHER?! DADDY FORBIDS IT! *starts ranting endlessly***

**Haruhi: *sigh* here we go again...**

**Me: Well... I'd better get this going so that I can start 'tamaki wrangling'.*pulls out giant butterfly net and tazor from nowhere***

**Kyouya: indeed. Be sure to use large complicated words that he can't understand.**

**Me: Fine, well Here goes... GERONIMO! (Doctor Who reference! sadly I do not own Doctor Who either... T.T but still YAAAY) REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Haruhi was awoken by someone calling her name softly in her ear.

"Haruhi" called the voice softly. "It's time for you to wake up. We are a mere five minutes from the beach."

Haruhi sat up with a start, slightly jostling a sleeping Karou, who was hugging Hikaru while asleep.

Everyone else was asleep too, even Mori.

"You think that we should wake them up?" haruhi asked worriedly.

"I think that YOU should wake them up." Kyouya said with a small smirk.

"why me?"

"Because if my theory is correct, you are the only one who could possibly awaken all of the hosts without causing any sort of irritability in even Hani."

"Why would Hani be upset when woken up?"

"like me, he generally has low blood pressure and a bad mood in the morning"

"But you were not at all unpleasant to me when I woke you up."

"Exactly. Thus my theory. If you do this, I will cut your debt by a tenth."

"Fine, but If they are unpleasant in any way, then it will be by a fifth"

"Deal."

Haruhi sighed and then knelt down next to hani who was sitting across from her. He was laid down on the seat, with his head on Mori's lap.

gently, she started rubbing his back and whispering to him, telling him that it was time to wake up. The same method that she would have used to wake up a baby without causing it to cry. after a minute of this, Hani's eyes started to flutter open.

Kyouya watched with baited breath as the diminutive senior slowly sat up, stretched, and yawned. then he smiled a giant smile and said cheerfully, "good morning Haru-chan! are we at the beach yet?"

"Yes Hani-sempai, we are going to be there in about three or four minutes. Could you help me wake everyone else up too please?"

"Sure Haru-chan!" Hani responded happily. In an instant, he was up and jumping around, calling everyone in the limo to alertness.

While Hani was doing this, Haruhi had sat back down next to a bemused Kyouya.

Haruhi noted his smirk and glared at him demanding quietly, "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"I merely found your method of waking the host club both intriguing and time effective. If you had woken each member up yourself, you would still be fighting off Tamaki or the twins, whomever you had decided to wake up first. But with Hani-sempai, you needn't worry as much about being caught up in their antics."

"Granted, but I really only perceived that Hani would be the hardest to wake up peacefully because of the reactions of the others. They would stop me from waking him out of fear, thusly it was wiser and more effective to wake him up before anyone else. Plus I had no clue of how to proceed with mori-sempai."

"Truly you are a unique being. I never would have thought of it that way."

"Indeed? perhaps I am more intelligent that the great Shadow King himself, Kyouya Ootori? Who would have thought that you would have admitted it to my face!"

"I am not saying that you are more intelligent than I am. I am merely stating that your thought processes are spectacularly different than mine, and we both arrived at the same conclusion none the less."

the two continued bickering for the next three minutes until they arrived at the Ootori's beach villa on Okinawa.

As the host club stepped out of the limo, Haruhi gasped at the size of the immense building in front of her. It was at least twice as large as her entire apartment complex.

Hastily, they were each shown to their respective rooms and prepare for their evening hosing session at the beach.

everyone was ready by five, which gave them abut three hours to host their guests. they walked down the set of steps that led to the private beach where all of the girls were waiting for them.

the first hour of hosting was uneventful. All of he hosts had settled into their act of appeasing their clientele, the only difference is that Haruhi had to gracefully decline the girls' requests for her to swim with them.

Then started the twins' game. they took a few of their customers and haruhi into a cave and told a ghost story. She didn't even blink when a mechanical claw landed on her shoulder. their paranormal line of attack had failed.

Next was Hani's try. He locked himself and Haruhi in a dark enclosed space, and Haruhi was comforting him instead of her flipping out. Dark, enlosed space line of attack had failed.

Now it was Mori's turn. He got straight to the point (HAHA very punny!) and pointed a harpoon(Mori had a mori! *dies laughing*) at harhi's face. She merely reminded him to keep it away from Tamaki and the twins. the sharp, pointy object line of attack had failed just like the others.

TBC

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Readers: We have been waiting all this time for THIS unccpable piece of JUNK?!**

**me: HEY! It's not my fault! I am a very busy person, what with School, work, family, and other stuff. I was just assigned a HUGE project for school, AND I have to memorize a song for my voice class IN ITALIAN, AND study for my test in spanish, Not to ****mention my regular homework. I also have to work a lot, plus my sister is coming home from collage soon, so I have to prepare for that. AND ALSO... I have had writers block, an absence of inspiration, AND my computer is rly fucked up a the moment (Keyboard not responding when I tap keys) so I have o get that fixed too.**

******Readers: Oh... I'm sorry.**

******me: ur forgiven, i would say the same thing.**

**********Readers:sooo... next chapter plz?**

**********Me: I'l put it up ASAP. I don't know when I'll b able to post again...**

**************Readers:we will wait for however long it takes. We'll even send u ideas and thoughts in reviews! that is the best cure for da dreaded Writer's Plague (blok) and will tempt back the inspiration spirit.**

**************Me:thanks U guys are the best. I WANT REVIEWS! Plz. IF U DO I WIL LUV U 4 EVA! BYE! I hope to c LOTS of reviews. XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Gomenasai for the lateness of this update. my inspiration got lost in the vast network of caverns that my brain consists of. My brain was taking a vacation too, so I didn't even think to leave you a note. Considering how high my IQ is(150), I can be pretty dumb. Most of the time though I'm just really spacey and easily distracted.**

**Have you ever just stared at something, not really seeing it, and not thinking about anything? like when your mind just goes completely blank, and you don't even realize it until after the fact? well, that's what happens to me on a daily basis. I just totally blank out, no matter what I'm doing, even when I'm in the middle of talking to someone i just stop and lose focus. It's really weird.**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!**

**Lanybug121: THANK YOU! I will, so you don't have to pull a Tamaki! LOLs! XD Just make sure that if you do mope, your mushrooms are not toxic or radioactive in any way!**

**grayhippo: Thank you sooo much for your help and comments. I very much appreciate your continuing reviews. they bring joy to me! plus I can brag to my IRL friends that I don't have any flames or disheartening **

**GlamGurl17: IKR?! I just LOVED it. I kinda wanted to have him kiss her, but then I thought, 'nah, better not'. y' know? I thought that it'd be kinda weird to have him kiss Haruhi when this is a KyouyaxHaruhi shipping, especially when they haven't even told each other how they feel! So hani is gonna be like a little-big brother!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If I didn't respond to yours, then I humbly apologize but I only respond to ones with questions or comments to which I could easily respond. also consistent reviews help too.**

**Haruhi: Well...**

**Me: What?**

**Haruhi: aren't u gonna get on with the story?**

**Kyouya: Indeed. the lack of updates for the past week has driven our rating down. Bad for business.**

**Me: RIGHT! HERE WE GO! XD**

* * *

Haruhi was casually walking along the edge of the beach, careful to stay away from the surf. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see Rei, one of her regular customers, on the top of a cliff. She was there with two other girls whose names she couldn't quite recall.

Rei called out to her again, "Haruhi! why don't you come up here with us? the breeze feels wonderful!"

"You shouldn't be up there!" Haruhi called back. "It's not safe, you could fall and be seriously hurt!"

At that precise moment, an unfamiliar voice floated over the cliff. "Hey! check it out! there are GIRLS up here!"

Rei and the others turned around to see two guys, one throwing a crumpled up can onto the cliffside behind him, both reeking of alcohol.

The girls huddled together and rei spoke up with a slight quiver in her voice, "You are not supposed to be here, this is a private beach!"

"Guess 'sat means we wont be dis'urbed," slurred the second guy while grabbing two of the girl's arms.

At that moment, Haruhi reached the top of the cliff with a bucket of sea urchins and sharp clams. Without hesitation, she threw the bucket of shell fish down the back of one of the guys, causing him to yowl with pain and whirl on her.

"They said they don't want you, so why don't you bugger off?" Haruhi said coldly.

"You little prick! you think you can take us?" they both let go of the girls they were holding, all of whom executed perfect dives into the water below, and swam back to the other hosts.

"Hey!" shouted the second guy. "We were gonna have fun with those girls! you're gonna pay for scaring them off!"

they both advanced menacingly, but haruhi held her ground. As the guys swung at her face and upper torso, haruhi ducked and rolled under their fists. she ended up with the setting sun behind her, along with the edge of the cliff. 'this could work for my advantage,' she thought. Then the weirdest sensation overtook her body. it felt like some sort of extraneous energy was congregating in her fingertips.

looked at her hands and gasped. they were glowing, and giving off some sort of golden light. slowly the light grew, encompassing the whole of her body. 'Magic!'

It was then that Tamaki, Kyouya, and the others reached the top of the cliff.

"Haruhi!" tamaki shouted desperately.

'Oh NO! I can't let them see me like this! Only Kyouya and Hani know that I'm a mermaid!'

with that thought, she turned and dove off of the cliff.

~~KYOUYA'S POV~~

As we reached the top of the cliff, I immediately sought out Haruhi.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her jump. Even though I knew that she was a mermaid, It still ran through my mind that she could drown or be seriously Tamaki and the twins beat up the thugs, I threw my notebook and glasses onto the rocks, and jumped after Haruhi.

~~HANI'S POV~~

Takashi and I watched Kyo-chan jump after Haruhi and we both were worried. Takashi made a movement to follow after him, bit a put a hand on his arm and said, "Let them go. They'll both be alright."

"How do you know?" Takashi asked, his voice thick with worry.

I gave him a radiant smile. "Because I know. Haru-chan is a lot more capable than even WE know, and also because I know that Kyo-chan would not allow anything to happen to Haru-chan!"

Takashi nodded, but I could tell that he was still worried. 'I hope that haru-chan doesn't have to leave us! I saw her glowing, so maybe her magic has finally come, and that would be great! But oh, if her magic has come, that means that she has to go soon and start her training, and might not be allowed to come back to us ever! but at least she'll be with her parents. But she has to fight an evil mer-person too. I hope she'll be alright! Good thing the customers went back to their hotel. it wouldn't be good to see the host club like this, especially Haru-chan. OH NO! THERE GONNA SEE HARU-CHAN AS A MERMAID! HER SECRET"S GONNA GET OUT! I hope these guys can keep this secret a secret...'(Tee-hee-hee I 3 dark hani! XD)

~~NORMAL POV~~

Haruhi opened her eyes after she was fully immersed in the water. Slowly, she took her first tentative breath. Upon finding that she had no trouble breathing, she looked at her surroundings. The water was as she expected, warm, salty, small number of large-ish rocks poking up from the sand.

Suddenly a splash interrupted her train of thought. She looked up to see someone swimming down to her. To her surprise, it wasn't one of the idiots of the club who came in after her. It was KYOUYA 'never-does-anything-without-reason-or-merits' Ootori!

'Kyouya! what the hell are you thinking?! Why did you come in after me?!' she mentally shouted at him.

he blinked and suddenly she heard him respond. 'Haruhi?'

she gasped and responded, 'you can hear me? and I can hear you?'

'that seems to be what is happening'

'WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS IS SO WEIRD!'

'indeed'

'What the hell were you thinking?! You know that I can take care of myself in water. WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT!'

he smirked. 'My, my. You were concerned. I'm touched, and truth be told, I wasn't thinking. I just followed my instincts which told me to follow you.'

'ummm, ok, that is rather interesting, but we better get you up to the surface, you are looking a bit blue.'

'Good idea, I don't think that I can make it back to the surface though. I'm so tired.'

in a flash Haruhi was next to Kyouya, gently pulling him towards the surface and air.

* * *

**AN: cliff hangers...**

**Haruhi: Are evil**

**Me: I know, but they are essential to the plot and they are invaluable to the authors whose sources of inspiration nave left them no way to continue their stories. Also, the suspense brings in many a good and faithful reader who are desperate to finish the story and see what has happened to their beloved characters.**

**Kyouya: So you basically don't know what to write next.**

**Me: DING DING DING! we have a winner.**

**Haruhi: *sigh* you couldn't have just said that?**

**Me: Huh? Gomen, I saw something shiny...OOOH SPARKLY! \^U^/ YAAAAAY! XD**

**Haruhi: oh dear...**

**Kyouya: well, while we deal with the author and her... A.D.O.S., You all can go and write some reviews. If you don't, her soul will be crushed and she will never write again. IF YOU FLAME, I WILL SEND MY PRIVATE POLICE AFTER YOU FOR DESTROYING MY 'FRIEND'S' CONFIDENCE AND MENTAL WELL-BEING! Thank you for reading. 8-]  
**

**Haruhi: The author wants me to say... THANK YOU LUV ALL YA PRETTY PEPLZ! that was her. NOT me. See you next chapter, whenever it gets put up... Bye!**


End file.
